


But You're Beautiful To Me

by phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Positivity, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hair Pulling, I mean kind of, I think it is, Insecurities, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, body image issues, but only for like a second, chub!kink, chubby!Gerard, fat positivity, have fun anyway, have fun jAcKiNg OfF, is that it, oKaY it's a chub kink, okay then, self-consciousness, shy!Gerard, well not really kink, yay time to tag, you probably won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme/pseuds/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks he's ugly. Frank disagrees, and wants to show him how beautiful he really is.</p>
<p>Basically just your average Chubby Gerard With Insecurities™ fic</p>
<p>Okay my small friend you win you can read this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Beautiful To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just more smut, what else would you expect from me at this point?
> 
> Idk what to say, I wrote this during class as usual, and it's kind of...fluffy? It's the best I could do, my kinky self was trying to find their way into this and at some points they did.

"I had a nice time tonight," said Frank, walking up to Gerard's front door, still holding his hand. They had gone out to a movie, and they had been cuddling practically the entire time. 

"Me too," Gerard agreed, taking his keys out of his pocket. Frank kissed him, intending it to be a kiss goodnight, and was about to pull away, but Gerard stopped him. "You know, we could take this up to my room," he suggested. He didn't expect Frank to actually say yes, he had put on some weight since his last boyfriend and he was sure he looked terrible.

"That's an interesting idea," Frank remarked, much to Gerard's surprise. Frank's lips were back against his in no time, and Gee was barely able to open the door and pull Frank into his house. Frank followed Gerard up the stairs, deciding that trying to kiss while ascending a staircase might not be the best idea. "Nice view from here," Frank commented, and Gee giggled, already feeling flustered. Frank pushed Gerard against the wall the second they reached the top of the stairs, kissing him lustfully.

Gerard moaned quietly into the kiss, feeling Frank's hand squeezing his ass. He felt a brief pang of insecurity, remembering the fat gathered around his thighs, but he tried to put it aside as he led Frank to his bedroom. Frank immediately pushed Gerard to the bed, connecting their lips again, this time pushing his tongue into Gee's mouth. He moved one hand to the hem of Gerard's shirt, and started to pull it up.

That was when Gerard panicked. He quickly, and somewhat instinctively, grabbed Frank's wrist, stopping him. Frank immediately pulled away from the kiss, looking at Gerard with concern. "Are you okay?," Frank asked, cautiously moving his hand away from Gerard's shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little bit nervous, it's okay, go ahead," Gee insisted. Frank started to slowly reach for Gerard's shirt again, but he backed away quickly, pushing himself against the headboard of the bed. Frank moved over to Gerard's side, putting an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Gerard, something is obviously bothering you, it's okay if you don't to-" Frank began, but Gerard cut him off.

"No, no, I really want to, i-it's just..." Gerard trailed off, not wanting to tell Frank what he was thinking. He didn't want Frank to think he was scared of sex, but he kind of was, though probably not for the reasons Frank thought he was. "I-I don't...I'm..." Gerard started to feel a tingling sensation in his nose, and he realized he was starting to cry.

"Gerard, you can tell me what's wrong. I won't be mad, I promise," said Frank softly, rubbing Gerard's arm lightly.

"It's stupid, I just..." Gerard paused, took a deep breath, and just let all the words fall out of his mouth. "I'm really fat, and I hate it, and I feel like if you see me, you'll hate it too, because I'm just a big blob, and I'm really scared that you won't like me anymore if you see me without clothes because I'm so fat," Gerard cried out, then quickly grabbed the pillow from behind him and buried his face in it.

Frank just stayed silent for a moment, unsure what to say. Finally, he found his voice. "Gerard, I will never stop liking you because of how you look," he reassured him. "You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not," Gerard insisted, throwing the pillow down next to the bed. "Even my face is fat, I always have a god damn double chin. Oh, god, I probably have one right now, don't I," Gerard ranted, realizing that the way his head was tilted was probably causing one.

"Yes, you do, and it's fucking adorable," Frank said, tickling the extra fat under Gee's chin. Gee reluctantly smiled. "And look at that face, you're so cute!" Frank pinched Gerard's cheeks, making him giggle. "See, look how happy you are now!"

Gerard wiped the tears away from his face and sniffed, smiling. "Well, I'm sure you'll love my stomach," he said sarcastically, but Frank ignored his tone.

"I'm sure I will," Frank agreed, and he reached for Gerard's shirt yet again. This time Gerard didn't stop Frank or pull away, but Frank could still hear his breathing pick up slightly. Frank lifted Gerard's shirt up and off of him, and he could see the nervousness in Gerard's eyes. Frank immediately looked at Gerard's stomach and exclaimed, "You're so pretty!" He squeezed Gee's tummy lovingly.

Gerard looked at Frank in disbelief. "Do you really mean that?"

"Absolutely," Frank assured him, leaning down to plant kisses on Gerard's stomach. Gerard squirmed around, giggling as Frank snuggled his face into his tummy.

Frank cautiously moved one hand to Gerard's belt. He looked up at Gerard, who hesitated for a moment before nodding. Frank proceeded to undo Gee's belt, sliding it out of the loops and casting it aside. "My thighs are really fat, you'll probably laugh at me." 

"I won't laugh at you," Frank said insistently, sliding Gerard's pants down his legs. Frank quickly turned his attention to Gerard's thighs, kissing them and leaving hickeys on the pale skin. Frank pushed Gee's legs apart, kissing and licking his inner thighs. Gee whimpered in pleasure, and Frank dug his nails into Gerard's wide hips in response. Frank looked up at Gerard, smiling at the look of bliss already on his face. "You're fucking beautiful," Frank said, biting Gerard's inner thighs lightly. Gerard bit his lip and moaned quietly as Frank's mouth slowly moved closer to his erection. Frank planted a kiss directly on top of the quickly growing bulge in Gerard's boxers, reveling in the pleasured noises Gee made as he squirmed. Frank pulled Gerard's boxers down, moving back to his cock and licking around the head. Gee cried out, involuntarily bucking his hips up. Frank pushed Gerard down, pressing his hips to the bed and sinking his mouth down onto his cock. He moved up and down Gerard's cock, tongue swirling around the tip each time he reached the top. He pulled off of Gerard's cock, making him whine in disagreement. Frank suddenly realized that this was going to continue, and asked, "Do you have lube and condoms?" He had completely forgotten to ask until that point.

"Yeah, drawer of the bedside table," Gerard answered. Frank opened the drawer, and laughed quietly upon being greeted with an impressive collection of vibrators. He quickly found condoms and lube, and returned to a blushing Gee.

Frank kissed Gerard's neck, making him gasp. He trailed his fingers down Gerard's body slowly, still feeling Gee's breathing speed up when he went over his stomach. He left Gerard's neck, pouring lube on his fingers and pressing one against Gerard's entrance. Gerard moaned as Frank pushed one finger into him, and he soon felt another. Frank scissored his fingers inside of Gerard, adding a third quickly, and he grinned at the keening sound that came from Gerard's mouth when the fingers brushed against his prostate. Frank pulled his fingers out and finally got undressed himself. He was aware of Gerard's eyes on his tattoos, and he smiled pridefully. "You like them?" Frank turned around so Gee could see the impressive amount of ink on his back.

Gerard nodded enthusiastically, and watched as Frank rolled a condom on. Frank poured lube on his cock and stroked himself a few times, moaning. Frank flipped Gerard over so that he was face down, and noticed that Gerard was blushing again, still clearly embarrassed about his thighs. Frank leaned over Gerard, pressing against him, and whispered into his ear.

"You look so fucking beautiful right now that I bet you would be turned on by yourself," he growled, and Gee gasped quietly. "Every single inch of you is absolutely gorgeous, and I want to make sure you know that." Gerard nodded and pushed his hips back, indicating that he wanted Frank to start. Frank pushed into Gerard, watching his face as he let out a satisfied moan. Frank stayed still for a moment, letting Gee adjust to the stretch before bottoming out. He started to slowly thrust into Gerard, leaving kisses on his neck.

"Faster."

Gerard's request was quiet, but Frank definitely heard it. "With pleasure," he murmured, and moved his body so that he was above Gerard. He grabbed Gee's hips and thrusted into him quickly, moaning at the tightness. Frank angled his thrusts differently, and the gorgeous moan from Gerard showed that Frank had found his prostate. Frank grabbed Gee's hair and pulled it lightly, which Gerard certainly seemed to enjoy. Frank pulled harder, still pounding into Gerard's sweet spot. Gerard sounded absolutely pornographic, his moans getting more high-pitched and desperate as he got closer to his orgasm. Frank moaned as well, turned on by Gerard's surprising vocality. Gee finally came, releasing onto the bed and his stomach. He tensed up slightly, which was enough to send Frank over the edge. "Fuck, Gerard," he groaned, fucking Gee through his orgasm. He slowly pulled out of Gerard, tying off the condom and tossing it into the garbage. Gee still lay on the bed, whimpering quietly as he came down from his high. Frank found the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth, cleaning off Gerard's stomach. He still heard Gee's breath hitch as he went over the chubby area of his body, and he looked at him apologetically.

"I wish I could think that I'm beautiful," Gerard admitted, looking down at his stomach in shame.

"I wish you could too," Frank agreed. He threw the cloth aside and pulled Gerard into his arms, wrapping himself and Gerard in blankets. He rubbed Gee's tummy lovingly, kissing his cheeks and nose. "Because you are."


End file.
